Session 42
Members *Bob *Grimweld *Henderbeard (Twice) *Solaris The Adventure We started in the rainbow realm. Henderbeard wandered for hours until he arrived at the end of the rainbow. Henderbeard felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. "And then he killed a lake ... he is not sure that was the best thing he could do in his situation but hey fire always kills stuff sooner or later. in the session when nobody was around for" Moving over the rainbow bridge, you encountered a group of rainbow knights. They attacked, giving you just enough time to draw your weapons beforehand. Henderbeard blew a few of them off the rainbow, and another one fell off. The three on the ground began to attack Solaris, who was fighting from the island. In turn each of them fell, exploding in a rainbow spray that was mostly ineffective. Healing up and moving to the end of the rainbow, each step seemed to take the adventurers a league ahead. At the end was a stage. At the other end of the rainbow, you saw a slender young man with a fair complexion, purple eves, medium-long black hair, and a close-trimmed beard. Wearing winged sandals, and a gray tunic embroidered with mystical sigils in all colors. He stood on a stage built of multi-colored mother-of-pearl, in front of a table of amethyst. A grove of laurel trees surrounds the stage in front of the man, on the table, are three cards. As soon as the man saw you he began shouting like a sideshow barker. “Hur-ray! Hur-ray! Hur-ray! Step right up! Everyone’s a winner! Pick the card and win a prize! Only a gold piece a chance. Here it is, the deal of a lifetime!” Grimweld gambled with him, only to win back his ring of protection and falchion. Nabumetis, the ruler of the realm also offered his favorite toy, a teddy bear. Inside was an electrum star, the key to the Rainbow Realm. Nabumetis disappeared and the rainbow henge appeared. The star fit the indentation in the plateau perfectly. Grimweld plunged on into the Blue Realm. Once inside, you found acres of bountiful fields. Foods of all kinds growing in abundance, corn, rice, and wheat. Orchards of apples and pears interspersed with fields of raspberries and strawberries. Off int he distance was a grand palace made of lapis lazuli. While picking fruits, Bob came across what he though was a scarecrow. It spoke and asked for a drop or two of blood to fertilize the fields. The party obliged him and each made a small cut. Moving further into the realm, you arrived at the castle gate. The door was unlocked and a knock on it pushed it open. The castle denizens were a strange people. They all had pale blue skin and dark blue hair. Moving further in, the party found a servant and asked for the king. The party was announced and entered the king's chamber. King Valeros was a giant of a man with pale blue skin and bright blue hair wearing shimmering blue robes. With the wave of a hand, he healed the party and informed them that the key to the realm was held by Sorabeth the Lawgiver. Sorabeth's question was easily answered and she handed over the bronze square that is the key to this realm. As she did this, two Archons descended. They touched their foreheads and then hands, granting them the ability to call forth javelins of lightning. We ended the session back on the Guardian Mesa. XP Your new total XP is now 230,000 Congratulations on level 16 Loot *Wand of Kolorom *+ 2 Ring of protection *+2 dagger that grants the deception skill *All present got a nifty new ability